erza, la princesa guerrera
by nerea fernandes scarlet
Summary: En la época de los antiguos dioses, de lo señores de la guerra y de los reyes, una tierra convulsionada clamaba por un heroe, ella era Erza, una temible princesa forjada en el calor de la batalla. Poderosa, pasional, peligrosa. Su valentía cambio el mundo. Erza la princesa guerrera. Jerza
1. Chapter 1

esta historia esta basada en la serie xena la princesa guerrera

* * *

**Pecados del pasado**

Por una aldea completamente destruida, de la cual solo quedaban escombros y algunas casas destruidas, pasaba una extraña mujer de pelo escarlata vestida con una armadura y montada sobre un extraño caballo azul, su nombre era Erza. Paseaba entre la casas destruidas pensando en la masacre que debió haberse cometido, se detubo cuando de una de las casas medio destruidas salió un niño de no más de 9 años con ropas andrajosas y con cara de hambre.

-¿tiene comida?- pregunto timidamente el niño-

-La comida escasea en todas partes niño.-respondio Erza.-¿donde están tus padres?-

-Los mató Erza la princesa guerrera.- respondió el niño tristemente.

Erza miró al niño cogió un trapo en el que dentro había pan y un poco de queso y se la lanzó, después se marcho cabalgando dejando a un sonriente niño detrás.

Estaba cansada de cabalgar, decidió para y darse un baño en un lago que encontró. Estaba a punto de meterse en el agua cuando oyó gritos cerca de donde ella estaba, se escondió tras un arbusto y observó lo que ocurría.

-coged a las mujeres- oyó que decían.

Cuando se asomó por el arbusto contemplo a unos atemorizados aldeanos y frente a ellos un grupo de hombres con espadas y armaduras.

-esclavistas- murmuro Erza.

Los esclavistas intentaron coger a una joven peliazul, pero una chica rubia se puso en medio impidiendolo. Cuando uno de los hombres saco la espada dispuesto a atacar a la chica rubia Erza salió de detrás del arbusto con la espada en la mano y atacó al hombre, tras una pequeña batalla Erza solo dejo a uno vivo.

-¿Quien os envía?- pregunto Erza.-

-no diré nada- dijo el hombre.

Erza presionó un punto del cuello del hombre.

-he cortado el flujo de sangre a tu cerebro, si no me respondes morirás en unos minutos- dijo Erza.

-Erigor, nos envía Erigor- respondió el hombre con dificultad.

-Erigor- murmuró Erza.

Volvió a presionar otro punto de su cuello y el flujo de sangre volvió a la normalidad.

-gracias por salvarnos- dijo la chica rubia.- lo que has hecho ha sido impresionante ¿ como te llamas?-

-Erza – respondió con sequedad

- yo me llamo lucy ...-

* * *

espero que os haya gustado :) dejad comentarios si quereis que la siga


	2. llevame contigo

**Llévame contigo**

_-yo me llamo Lucy...-_

-no te he preguntado tu nombre- dijo Erza

-ya.. bueno...- balbuceó Lucy.

Cuatro hombres aparecieron detrás de Lucy.

-Erza queremos que te marches- dijo el mas mayor.

-¿que? Pero papa ella nos ha salvado- replicó Lucy

-Conocemos tu reputación, Erza, y queremos que te marches- dijo jude, el padre de lucy.

-De todos modos pensaba irme- dijo Erza.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas mejor- dijo jude para después irse.

-Vámonos, Lucy- dijo uno de los hombres.

-!Ehh¡ que seas mi prometido no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras- dijo Lucy.

El hombre se fue al igual que el padre de Lucy.

-lo que has hecho antes ha sido increible, tienes que llevarme contigo, y enseñarme todo lo que sabes- dijo Lucy emocionada.

-¿por que?- pregunto Erza.

-¿tu has visto con quien quieren casarme?- dijo Lucy señalando el lugar por el que se habia ido su prometido.

-parece un hombre amable, y eso es infrecuente- contesto Erza.

-No es su lado amable el que me causa rechazo, si no su lado aburrido- rebatió Lucy.

-Lo siento, pero yo viajo sola.- dijo Erza.

-¿A donde iras ahora?- pregunto Lucy.

-A Rosemary- contesto Erza.

-Eso está al norte ¿verdad?, me gusta mucho sentarme a ver mapas, ¿y que ruta tomarás?- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso- dijo Erza

-¿ El que?-

-seguirme- contesto Erza mientras montaba a su caballo azul, llamado happy, y se iba.


	3. Erigor

**Rosemary**

_-seguirme-_

No muy lejos de allí un hombre de pelo blanco y extrañas marcas en la cara estaba delante de una diana mientras que uno de sus hombres lanzaba una fecha para que el la parase solo con la mano.

-Muy bien, ahora los 4 a la vez- dijo Erigor, y cuatro hombres en fila armados con arco y flechas dispararon a la vez hacía donde se encontraba Erigor. Logró coger tres de las flechas pero la cuarta, la que tenia la punta verde, se clavó en la diana y le hizó un corte a Erigor.- ¿Quien tiene las verdes?-

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y el dueño de las flechas verdes se adelanto hasta quedar frente a Erigor.

-El dios Jellal te ha sonreido- dijo Erigor devolviendole la flecha- ! Alistadle¡- gritó a sus soldados.-Los demás, largaos. Kage ¿que tal tu cuello?- pregunto a uno de sus soldados.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a esa mujer la mataré- contesto Kage.

-Reza por no volver a encotrártela- dijo Erigor mientras sonreía y se iba a su tienda.

Mientras revisaba uno de sus pergamino Erigor oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola Erigor- dijo Erza.

Erigor sacó su espada.- Erza, tienes buen aspecto- mientra la apuntaba.

-Tu también, salvo por la cicatriz de la mejilla- contesto Erza sonriendo.

-Un recuerdo que tuviste a bien dejarme- contesto Erigor- ¿A que has venido?-

-Quiero que dejes en paz la aldea que hay aquí al lado- contesto Erza.

-Lo haré si te unes a mi- contesto Erigor.

-No puedo hacerlo- contestó Erza- vuelvo a casa.

-no te servirá de nada- dijo Erigor- yo intenté volver a casa y mi padre intentó matarme, dejaré en paz a esa aldea, por los viejos tiempos.

-gracias- contesto mientras se iba.

Por uno de los camino que llevaban a la villa Rosemary caminaba una agotada rubia hasta que vió pasar un carromato e intentó hacer autostop.

-¿Que quiere señorita?- dijo el hombre del carromato.

-¿Me podría llevar a la villa Rosemary?- preguntó Lucy...


	4. Rosemary

**Rosemary**

Erza se encontraba a las puertas de uno de los bares de la villa Rosemary, cuando entró el alboroto que había dentro cesó y todos miraron a Erza, alguno con sorpresa, otros con desprecio.

-¿Donde está mi madre?- preguntó Erza.

-Yo ya no soy tu madre- respondió una mujer de unos 50 años con el pelo escarlata.

-Tengo algo importante que decir- dijo Erza.

-¡No nos interesa!- gritó un hombre desde una de las mesas.

-Escuchadme, Erigor viene hacia aquí para atacar la aldea- dijo Erza.

-¿Como sabemos que dices la verdad? Ya confiamos en ti una vez ¡Y nos traicionaste!- dijo el mismo hombre de antes.

-¡Si! ¿como sabemos que no volverás a hacerlo?- pregunto otro hombre.

-teneis que confiar en mi, os digo la verdad- dijo Erza

-Vete de aquí Erza, nadie te quiere aquí- dijo la madre de Erza.

Erza salió del bar pero no se fue de la villa, se dirigió a un especie de cripta.

-¿que tengo que hacer para que confíen en mi hermanito?- dijo arrodillada ante una tumba- Es tan difícil estar sola, Sho- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Pero tu no estás sola- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-lucy...- dijo Erza sorprendida- ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras.

-No lo hice, llegue aquí por cuenta propia- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

De repente se oyó un gritó en el bar donde había estado antes Erza. Y Lucy y Erza se dirigieron hacia allí.

-¡Erigor!- grito Erza al ver quien era el causante del alboroto- sabía que vendrías-

-hola Erza – dijo Erigor sonriendo- ya que te dije que no atacaría la aldea Heartfilia, decidí atacar esta-

-Hagamos un trato, lucharemos, si pierdo podrás hacer lo que quieras con la villa, pero si gano, te irás y les dejarás en paz- dijo Erza muy segura de si misma.

-Esta bien- dijo Erigor mientras sacaba su espada.

La lucha no fue fácil, ambos estaba muy igualados, pero al final Erigor perdió. Uno de los hombres de Erigor intentó matar a Erza por la espalda cuando Erigor perdió, pero Erigor le lanzó un cuchillo matandoló.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo mientras se iba.

Una vez Erigor dejó en paz la villa, Erza preparó sus cosas para marcharse y mientras lo hacía su madre apareció tras la puerta.

-Gracias por habernos salvado- dijó la madre de Erza.

-No tienes porque dármelas-

-¿ te marchas?-

-No tengo razones para quedarme-

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo mientras se iba.

Erza sonrió, se había ganado el perdón de su pueblo y de su madre, estaba feliz, hasta que oyó una voz tras ella.

-Así que ahora en vez de dedicarte a destruir aldeas, te dedicas a salvarlas- dijo una voz masculina que Erza conocía muy bien.

- Jellal...-


	5. jellal, el dios de la guerra

**Jellal, el dios de la guerra**

_**POV Erza**_

-jellal...-

-hola Erza, tienes buen aspecto- dijo sonriendo, odiaba esa sonrisa, pero a la vez me encantaba , frente a mi tenía al hombre más guapo y sexy que había sobre la faz de la tierra, bueno hombre, realmente no le podía llamar así, Jellal no era humano, era un Dios, el dios de la guerra.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió hacerte una pequeña visita- respondió aún con esa sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues ya puedes irte- dije dándole la espalda.

-Menuda manera de recibirme después de tanto tiempo, cariño- noté su voz muy cerca, demasiado cerca, me estaba susurrando al oido, en algún momento, no se cuando, Jellal se había posicionado detrás de mi, muy, muy cerca. Me temblaron las piernas, no podía evitarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca de mi, hacía tanto tiempo que no me llamaba así.

-apartate- susure, más bien, jadeé.

-vuelve conmigo Erza- susurro mientras subía ambas manos a mi hombros y las iba bajando hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los mios- vuelve a mi lado- volvió a susurrar, su voz me tenía embelesada, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Se acercó aun más, pego su cuerpo al mio, note su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos soltaron mis manos y fueron hacia mi cintura, yo me giré para tenerle frente a frene, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, le miré a los ojos, eso ojos verdes que normalmente siempre eran frios y calculadores, ahora eran cálidos y llenos de pasión y deseo, me di cuenta de que estaba mirando mis labios, yo dirigí mi mirada a los suyos, eso labios tan carnosos y besables, me acerqué a el, con la clara intención de besarle y pude ver como el cerraba los ojos, antes de que yo cerrara los mios.

-Erza..- dijo una voz femenina a mis espalda, justo cuando nuestros labios se estaban rozando, volví a la realidad y me separé de el bruscamente.

-Lucy..- dije cuando miré hacia atrás y vi a mi ¿amiga? Mirandonos. Jellal desapareció en una nube de polvo, como solían hacer los dioses.

Lucy se acercó a mi – ¿Quien era ese tipo?- preguntó.

-¿Has oido hablar alguna vez de Jellal, el dios de la guerra...?-


End file.
